El Décimo Rey de los Demonios
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: [Subido aquí porque aún no aparece la categoría de Iruma]/. Tsuna no estaba seguro de que había pasado, solo que algo, como siempre, había salido mal en el trabajo de Giannini. Mientras que Iruma aseguraba que se debió a las travesuras de Clara. No obstante ambos chicos estaban de acuerdo en que Asmodeus y Gokudera habían encontrado su otra mitad.
1. Chapter 1

**El Décimo Rey de los Demonios.**

**1\. Bienvenidos a la dimensión demoníaca. **

Iruma sabía que Clara podía ser muy traviesa, había estado corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el club de artefactos mágicos, reproduciendo un montón de cosas que no entendían para que servían y presionando botones de quién sabe que lugar, bueno, no es como si hubiera algo particularmente peligroso pero seguro que cuando volviera Kirio no se alegraría de ver un desorden; en cuanto a Alice que había estado corriendo por todos los lugares, intentando pararla, estaba tirado en el piso, con el alma de fuera debido al cansancio que eso le producía.

— ¡Irumacchi, Andro me dio esto! —dijo Clara, sacando una especie de aparato que el joven ladrón le quitó al bora de juegos. — ¡Los chicos dicen que es abre portales a otras dimensiones! ¡Es una experiencia única!

—Seguro se lo quito Shax Reed—suspiró Iruma. —Será mejor devolvérselo.

—Lo conectaré a esta entrada, quiero jugar. —exclamó la chica, tomando uno de los cables sueltos que se encontraban por ahí.

— ¡Ah!

Tanto Asmodeus como Iruma abrieron la boca con sorpresa al notar que la cosa más grande de la mesa, que era algo así como un globo terráqueo pero de puro metal y una piedra preciosa en medio, comenzaba a girar como loca, disparando todo tipo de luces alrededor. Por supuesto, Asmodeus no tardó nada en poner a salvo a Iruma y Clara, cubriéndose detrás de una de las mesas, esperando que el artilugio se moderara.

No obstante, Iruma comenzó a ponerse azul del susto cuando el artilugio explotó. Y de él un humo rosa comenzó a salir.

— ¡Décimo, ¿se encuentra bien?! —preguntó Gokudera, tosiendo, a su lado Tsuna lo imitaba.

Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse, los tres demonios comenzaron a asomar la cabeza por detrás de la mesa, curiosos de lo que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos. Asmodeus puso una mano en frente de Iruma, indicando que él se acercaría primero. Los dos chicos recién aparecidos no tenían el uniforme de la escuela, vestían uno que no había visto nunca; uno de ellos, el albino, tenía unas orejas de gato justo como Amelie y el otro no parecía tener ninguna otra particularidad.

—Sabía que ayudar a Spanner y a Giannini era peligroso, sobre todo a este último. —suspiró Tsuna, tallándose los ojos. Al alzar la mirada, se topó con un lugar que no conocía, con un chico parado delante de él mirándolo como se mira a un espécimen. —Seguro que estoy en un sueño.

—Décimo… ¿no estábamos en el laboratorio de Giannini en estos momentos? —preguntó Gokudera, con los ojos en blanco.

Tsuna pegó un brinco de susto cuando notó las particulares orejas y cola de gato saliendo de su autoproclamada mano derecha, era casi igual a cuando se había descompuesto la bazzoca de los diez años, a excepción que Gokudera había conservado su forma original.

—G-Gokudera-kun… tus orejas…

— ¿Orejas? —el nombrado se tocó las orejas, extrañado por el comentario del Décimo miró hacía atrás, notando que algo de color gris subía y bajaba, y ese algo estaba conectado a la parte baja de su espalda. Una gota de sudor bajo por la mejilla de ambos. —No tengo idea de que habla, Décimo. —sentención.

— _¡Está negando la realidad! _—pensó Tsuna, agarrándose la cabeza.

—Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto, que maleducados. —dijo Asmodeus, con las manos en la cintura. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Tsuna alzó la cabeza de nuevo al chico, parecía salido de la realeza y sus orejas estaban demasiado puntiagudas, dándole un aspecto mucho más fino. Tenía buena apariencia, casi se asemejaba a Gokudera. Dos chicos salieron detrás de él, uno más calmado que la otra, los tres confundidos y curiosos sobre quienes eran.

—Perdón. S-Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi… y él es Gokudera Hayato-kun. —murmuró, observando los adornos en la cabeza de la chica, parecían cuernos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué están haciendo en nuestro club? —preguntó Asmodeus, molesto.

— ¡Hey, no le hables así al Décimo! —reprochó Gokudera, saliendo en su usual defensa. — ¡Te mandaré a volar!

— ¿Volar? —preguntó Asmodeus. — ¡Ah, osas retarme a una competencia de vuelo!

— ¡E-Espera, tranquilízate, Gokudera-kun! —pidió Tsuna, tomándolo por detrás para detenerlo. — ¡Lo siento, lo siento, nos iremos en cuanto nos digan en donde estamos!

Tanto Iruma como Asmodeus observaron con escepticismo, Clara le estaba mordiendo la cabeza a Tsuna e incluso lo estaba masticando con fuerza.

— ¡Hiiiiiii! ¡Alguien quítemela de encima! —chilló corriendo de un lado a otro.

— ¡Hey, Valac, no seas igual de maleducada que ellos, no podré reprocharles si haces eso! —reclamó Asmodeus, corriendo tras él.

— ¿¡Eso es lo que te preocupa!? —gritó Iruma, tomado las dos piernas de Clara y tirando con fuerza.

— ¡Tú, mujer idiota, deja de morder al Décimo, te asesinaré! —gritó Gokudera, tirando a su vez, de Tsuna.

Una vez que la lograron quitar, Asmodeus aun agarrando a Clara olfateó el lugar, con las mejillas suavemente sonrosadas formó una sonrisa de esas que Iruma conseguía muy fácilmente y una que otra vez, Clara.

—Pero Iruma-sama, ¿no huele eso? —preguntó Asmodeus, babeando. —Huele muy bien a decir verdad, me pregunto si está preparando algo especial en la cafetería.

—No huelo nada en particular. —comentó Iruma, olfateando. Cuando regresó la vista a sus amigos, notó que ambos estaban a punto de lanzarse de nuevo a Tsunayoshi. — ¡Chicos! ¿Qué les pasa?

— ¡No toquen al Décimo, bastardos! —gritó Gokudera, tomando uno de los tubos de acero que se encontraban ahí y agitándolo vigorosamente.

—_No me digas que…_

—No puedo evitarlo, él aroma está proviniendo de él. —dijo Clara, sacando un tenedor y un cuchillo. — ¡Una probadita nada más!

— ¡Hiiiiiii! ¡Por supuesto que no, ayuda! —gritó Tsuna, comenzando a correr en círculos junto a los demás.

Iruma sonrió ampliamente, con el sudor comenzando a bajar cada vez más rápido hasta empaparle todo el uniforme.

— ¿¡Por qué quieren comerme!? —chilló Tsuna, Gokudera había sido derribado por Clara y esta estaba tirando de la oreja que sobresalía de él.

— _¡ES UN HUMANO!_ —se gritó mentalmente, totalmente en shock.

Gokudera sintió que la vena en su frente estaba por estallar, por lo que no tardó nada en volver a sacar su dinamita, queriendo estallar todo el lugar. Al ver eso Iruma se puso todavía más pálido, si estallaba el lugar atraería la atención de más demonios y ya no podría ayudarlos.

—Azz, no lo comas. —pidió Iruma, corriendo a ellos, separandolo.

—Iruma-sama... —murmuró Asmodeus, mirándolo triste.

— _¿Por qué luce tan decepcionado? ¿Así se va a poner si descubre que soy humano también?_

—E-Es muy descortés comerse a los invitados. —sonrió él, nervioso. Clara también dejó ir a Gokudera, Iruma de inmediato puso a los dos detrás de ellos. —P-por favor, ¿pueden ir a traer algo para limpiar el lugar?

— ¡Claro que sí, Iruma-sama! —respondió de inmediato Asmodeus, feliz de poder servirle. Clara también salió, corriendo para ganarle al otro, en la competencia por la atención de Iruma; la recompensa, una felicitación de él.

—Se fueron. —Iruma corrió a cerrar con llave el cuarto, preocupado por los dos delante de él.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Décimo? —preguntó Gokudera, tocando las partes mordidas. —Esa chica tiene una boca demasiado enorme.

—Iré al grano, porque la puerta no detendrá mucho a Clara. —suspiró Iruma. Gokudera y Tsuna voltearon a él, sin comprender. — ¿Ustedes son humanos?

— ¿Eh? —ante la pregunta, la super intuición de Tsuna le hizo darse cuenta que algo iba terriblemente mal ahí.

— ¿Qué pregunta tan extraña es esa? —preguntó Gokudera, molesto. — ¡Por supuesto que somos humanos, igual que ustedes idiota! Que nos vean como comida es extraño.

—No somos humanos. —dijo Iruma, marcando con todas sus fuerzas el teléfono de Opera, saturando la bandeja de entrada.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? —reprochó Gokudera, moviendo sus orejas.

—Somos demonios.

— ¿De…?

— ¿Demonios? —completó Gokudera, perplejo, luego comenzó a reír agarrándose el estómago. — ¿Puede creer lo que dice, Décimo? —preguntó entre carcajadas.

—Gokudera-kun…—Tsuna se acercó a los papeles que estaban sobre uno de los escritorios, cada vez más nervioso, mostró a su mano derecha los documentos, todos con la marca oficial de la escuela.

"_Escuela demoniaca Babyls."_

—D-Debe ser una broma de Reborn-san. —murmuró Gokudera, pasando tres veces saliva.

—Gokudera-kun. —llamó de nuevo el Décimo, señalando la ventana que daba al patio de la escuela. Tres demonios acababan de aterrizar en la explanada, parecían estar olfateando algo.

— ¿Sueño?

—Ya me pellizque diez veces. —sentenció Tsuna. Su mente pareció quebrarse cuando otros cinco demonios aterrizaron donde antes los otros tres, todos buscando lo mismo. — ¡ESTAMOS EN UN MUNDO DE DEMONIOS, HIIIIII!

Gokudera se prometió ese día que Giannini estaba muerto el día que volvieran.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Me gustaría contarles que esta historia salió a partir de que vi la similitud entre Gokudera y Asmodeus, son tan lindos e idénticos desviándose por Tsuna e Iruma, obviamente Gokudera es mi bebé hermoso, es demasiado lindo y cuando vi que Asmodeus era casi igual, solo le faltaba decirle a Iruma "Décimo", fue al instante que me enamoré de él, incluso sus comienzos son sumamente similares. Me encanta. ¡Espero que disfruten la historia y si quieren que aparezcan los demás Guardianes no duden en decírmelo en un comentario! (Aunque intentaré que Gokudera y Azz sean los principales junto a Iruma y Tsuna, los cuales también tienen cosas en común jajaja aunque le encuentro más parecido a Deku de BNHA) **

**También pienso que la serie de Iruma está comenzando como Katekyo! Con algo suave y cómico al principio pero se irá complicando a medida que avance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Rebojii.**

—Shhhh. —pidió Iruma, cubriéndole la boca a Tsuna. —Los descubrirán si siguen gritando tanto.

Gokudera estaba parado unos metros más alejado. Iruma lo miró con cierta lastima, debió ser un choque para él estar atrapado ahí con demonios, mientras que Tsuna miró a su amigo con gotitas bajándole por el cuello, sabía lo que venía.

— ¡¿No le da felicidad, Décimo?! —gritó emocionado, con los ojos brillándole. — ¡Eso significa que los UMA'S también deben de existir!

—_ ¡Lo sabía! ¡Está emocionado! _—chilló Tsuna, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —_ ¡Incluso las orejas y la cola se mueven emocionadas!_

— ¿Eh? ¿No estás asustado? —preguntó Iruma, confundido. Él se había muerto de miedo la primera vez.

—Por supuesto que no, si alguien nos ataca, ¡lo mandaré a volar! —rechistó él, sacando su usual dinamita. — ¿Verdad, Décimo?

Tsuna suspiró, exasperado. Luego concentró su atención en Iruma. — ¿Por qué tu no has querido comernos como ellos?

—Yo soy humano también. —sonrió Iruma, señalándose. —Aunque es un secreto, y ustedes también deben mantener el secreto… aunque… —miró a Gokudera y con cuidado se acercó a él. —Tus orejas y cola me desconciertan.

—Yo tampoco tengo idea de porque me salieron. —comentó Gokudera, tocando sus orejas. — ¿Será por la máquina de Giannini?

— ¿Giannini?

—Seguro que fue el sujeto que nos trajo aquí. —contestó Tsuna. —Pero más importante, creo que debemos irnos, muchos querrán comernos si se enteran que somos humanos. Me duele la cabeza por la mordida de esa chica.

—_Ahora que lo pienso…_—Iruma se le quedó viendo un largo rato a ambos, confundido. — ¿Cómo es que pueden hablar el idioma de los demonios?

— ¿Idioma…?

— ¿… de los demonios? —concluyó Gokudera, ambos ladearon el rostro, sin comprender a que se refería.

— ¿Eh?

Unos toquidos se escucharon en la puerta, también en la ventana había varios chicos pegados a ella, olfateando y llamando a Iruma para que les abriera.

— ¡Perdimos demasiado tiempo conversando! —se reprochó, corriendo a asegurar con un mueble la puerta. — ¡Seguro que ya rastrearon el olor hasta acá!

— ¡Hiiii! ¡Van a comerme!

—Iruma-sama. —de repente los toquidos se dejaron de escuchar, y los chicos en la ventana dieron un paso atrás, abrumados por el poder que emitía la persona detrás de la puerta; incluso Tsuna y Gokudera pudieron percatarse de ello. —Iruma-sama, puede abrir la puerta, es seguro ahora.

— ¡Opera-san! —gritó, corriendo a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Mooooo! ¡Iruma-kun! —reprochó su abuelo, entrando con un puchero plantado en la cara. — ¡¿Por qué llamaste a Opera antes de a tu abuelito?!

—L-lo siento, abuelito, fue el primer número que encontré. —murmuró Suzuki, avergonzado. —Como sea, tenemos un problema.

—Eso se solucionará enseguida. —en un chasquido, las luces y la puerta fueron cubiertas, evitando así que los curiosos indagaran, y el bote con el que había bañado a Iruma al comienzo de su adopción, bañó por completo a ambos chicos, quitándoles el olor a humano. —Aunque solo uno olía realmente, debemos estar seguros.

Las luces volvieron a entrar por las ventanas, los alumnos parecían confundidos de que el hedor se hubiera ido.

— ¿Cómo es que hay más humanos? —preguntó Iruma, confundido. — ¿Habrá un demonio que los haya traído aquí también?

—Kujujuju. —rió alguien entre las sombras.

— _¿Mukuro…? No, estoy seguro que su risa es con "fu's"_ —pensó Tsuna, por alguna razón la piel se le había puesto de gallina. —_ ¡No es posible que…!_

—Rebojii-san, puede salir ahora. —dijo Sullivan, sonriendo. —Iruma-kun, él es un demonio muy famoso aquí en el mundo de los demonios. —presentó, señalando al pequeño bebé que salía de la oscuridad, flotando en una especie de varita mágica.

—_ ¡REBORN! _—pensaron ambos chicos humanos, con los ojos en blanco.

—Él fue quién nos avisó en primer lugar que estaban aquí. —comentó Opera. —Después de recibir su mensaje, Iruma-sama, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

—Rebojii-san se graduó con honores de esta escuela, además ha viajado por todo el mundo impartiendo sus conocimientos. —sonrió su abuelito, estrujando a Iruma en sus brazos, se había preocupado mucho por él y porque descubrieran su secreto.

—Y-Ya veo…

—Reborn-san. —llamó Gokudera, sin podérselo creer todavía. — ¿Qué…? —con una patada fue mandado al suelo, dejándolo semi-inconsciente.

— ¡Gokudera-kun!

—Mi nombre es Rebojii.

—_Es obvio que se trata de Reborn. _—pensó Tsuna, con una ceja crispándole. —_Sólo espero que no se le ocurra ninguna idea loca. Tenemos que salir de aquí tan rápido como sea posible._

— ¿Entonces este es el chico? —preguntó Sullivan, evaluándolo. —No parece mejor que mi Iruma-kun.

—El antiguo Rey demonio me encargó que forjara a este domador de monstruos para convertirlo en el próximo Rey Demonio. —dijo Rebojii, totalmente serio. —Tengo una nota escrita por aquí. —y comenzó a buscar.

—_ ¡YA SE ADUEÑÓ DEL TRONO DE LOS DEMONIOS! _—chilló agarrándose la cabeza y soltando a Gokudera que quedó estampado en el suelo. —_Imposible… no le creerán…_

—Bueno, antes de eso, creo que primero tendría que gobernar la escuela. —comentó Sullivan. —Mi Iruma-kun lleva mucha ventaja entonces, ¿verdad, Opera?

—Iruma-sama se ha ganado a muchas personas influyentes en esta escuela.

— _¡LO ACEPTARON! _—gritó Tsuna, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Rebojii le mandó una mirada amenazante.

— ¡Y-Yo solo quería hacer amigos! —contestó Iruma, apenado. —No lo hice con la intención que ustedes piensan.

—Iruma-kun es tan lindo. —sonrió Sullivan, pegando la mejilla a la del chico de cabello azul. —Como sea, Rebojii, ven conmigo para firmar tu contrato de profesor.

—T-Tengo una duda. —dijo Iruma, alzando una mano. —Ellos a pesar de ser humanos, pueden hablar nuestro idioma, ¿por qué?

Tanto Sullivan como Opera se giraron a Rebojii, ahora que lo decía Iruma, sí que era extraño. El bebé con el sombrero de mago no tardó nada en sacar una burbuja de su nariz, simulando estar dormido.

—_ ¡No supo responder y se durmió! _—protestó Tsuna, sin poderlo creer.

—Rebojii-san se quedó dormido. —suspiró Sullivan, tomándolo con cuidado, llevándolo en sus brazos. —Después de todo tiene el cuerpo de un bebé todavía. No te preocupes, Iruma-kun, te contestará la próxima vez.

—De acuerdo. —sonrió él, rascándose la cabeza. —Entonces ellos…

—Iruma-sama, le dejamos al cuidado a ellos dos, por favor. —pidió Opera, cerrando la puerta.

Iruma se quedó a media palabra, después de la pronunciación del "por favor" era claro que su mal don de no poderse negar a nada, actuaría.

Tsuna en cambió sentía que le habían absorbido toda la energía y se dejó caer de sentón, al lado de un inconsciente Gokudera. Mientras Iruma los veía con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la mejilla, no estaba muy seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea.

Su sentido de peligro se había activado como loco.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Invocación demoníaca. **

—No. —comentó Rebojii, cruzado de brazos. —Tsuna y Gokudera deben ir en la mejor clase que tengan.

—Pide eso cuando ni siquiera han pasado por ninguna prueba de aptitud. —reclamó Kalego seriamente. —Antes de incorporarse a la clase, incluso a la de inadaptados, es necesario evaluarlos para saber su rango. —luego alzó la mirada a los dos sujetos que estaban delante, escuchando toda la conversación, pretendiendo no existir. Sintió la agria bilis recorrer su garganta cuando miró la cara de Tsuna; tenía la misma mirada que los dos sujetos que más detestaba, el director e Iruma, su amo.

"_Me está mirando fijamente. Hiii."_ El chillido que dio Tsuna en su mente le provocó dolor de cabeza. El tiempo para asimilarlo fue muy corto, dado a que no mucho después de que Opera, el director y Rebojii se fueran, el profesor Kalego tardó poco en llegar debido a la conmoción de antes. Llevándoselos consigo al ver que no pertenecían a la escuela. Iruma fue dejado afuera con un portazo en la cara por parte de su invocación.

—Entonces evalúelos. —comentó Rebojii, sonriente. —He escuchado que eres el profesor más estricto con los estudiantes, será bueno saber si pueden con tus expectativas. —y una mirada de maldad brilló en el arcobaleno.

— ¡Espera, Reborn! —gritó Tsuna, alterado.

—Me parece perfecto. —contestó Kalego, con una sonrisa burda en el rostro. — ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, estudiante transferido?

Tsuna se sintió atrapado entre dos grandes presencias; por un lado la presencia demoniaca de Kalego le erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo; por el otro lado, el aura asesina de Reborn le ordenaba no seguir interponiéndose más en la discusión de adultos. Tsuna se giró un poquito a Gokudera, él no parecía estar prestando atención, estaba fascinado con las cosas antiguas que tenía el director en su despacho, preguntándose si eso o aquello podría relacionarse con UMA's. Estaba demasiado feliz por alguna extraña y retorcida razón.

—N-No. —suspiró al fin, dándose por vencido.

No sabía de que le extrañaba, desde que Reborn llegó con él, toda su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Esto no sería lo peor que le pasaría, ni por poco, en toda la vida que ya le tenía planeada el arcobaleno del sol.

—Entonces comenzaremos con las pruebas de los recién ingresados. Y si es que logran ingresar tendrán una semana para ponerse al corriente con los demás estudiantes. —ordenó Kalego. —A partir de sus habilidades, veremos a que clase pertenecen.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tsuna al instante en que la mirada de Reborn se clavó en él. Era una advertencia. Una advertencia de que estaba muerto si fallaba.

Kalego puso una mano en el hombro de Tsuna, este se encogió sobre sí mismo, Gokudera estaba concentrado en las explicaciones con el director que no pareció reparar en que Kalego lo llamaba también. —Comenzaremos contigo. —barbulló al ver que ni Lord Sullivan ni el chico con orejas de gato le prestaban la más mínima atención.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

—Primero iremos al salón de los familiares. —comentó Kalego. —Invocarás a una bestia mítica que este a tu servicio.

— ¡¿EHHH?! —Tsuna pegó un grito enorme, asustándose. Kalego rechistó por lo bajo, irritado. El Décimo Vongola volteó a Reborn, quien lo estaba ignorando a posta, fingiendo poner atención a Sullivan. —_ "¡REBORN!"_

—Andando. —ordenó.

Tsuna sintió que el alma se le salía por la boca. Los demás prestaron atención en cuanto vieron que comenzaban a retirarse. Gokudera no tardó en ponerse al lado de un angustiado Tsuna, ¿cómo demonios iba a invocar a una bestia mágica? ¡No tenía esa clase de poder!

— ¿Qué pasa, Décimo? —preguntó Gokudera al verlo consternado, su cola de gato se movía de un lado a otro. Parecía contento.

—Gokudera-kun… te acoplaste demasiado bien a este lugar. —suspiró Tsuna. — ¿No te da miedo?

— ¿Qué dice, Décimo? ¿No está emocionado? —y los ojos le brillaron, sus orejas se movieron hacía adelante y su cola se balanceo sin control. —Todo un nuevo mundo que descubrir. Además estoy con usted y Reborn-san, sin el idiota del beisbol, ni la vaca estúpida, ni mi hermana, ni el sádico de mierda de Hibari… todo es perfecto.

Al ver el aura que emanaba con florecitas rodeándolo, Tsuna se sintió incapaz de romper sus ilusiones.

—Pero ellos quieren que invoquemos a una bestia. —masculló Tsuna, acercándose al oído de su autoproclamada mano derecha. — ¿Qué pasará cuando no logremos nada? ¿Nos comerán? —se puso azul del susto con tan solo pensarlo.

Gokudera pareció darse cuenta de la situación, pues comenzó a pensar. Rebon seguía sobrevolando en su bastón, sin prestarles la más mínima atención.

— ¡Lo tengo! —festejó en voz baja Gokudera, atrayendo la atención de Tsuna. — ¿Tiene su caja Vongola?

Tsuna rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacando la cajita naranja que llevaba a Natsu adentro. Una sonrisa se formó al intuir el plan de Gokudera. Este le sonrió abiertamente al ver que consiguió entender, mostrándole también una de las cajas rojas del sistema C.A.I.

—Por cierto, aún estoy curioso por algo. —comentó Kalego, ahora enfocándose en Gokudera. Él le dio una mirada de pocos amigos. —Tu cola.

— ¿Qué tiene? —farfulló Gokudera, observándola, se seguía meneando.

—No es la cola de un demonio. —y señaló la cola de Sullivan, la suya e incluso Rebojii parecía tener una. Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco al ver que se trataba de una imitación. —Y tú tampoco la muestras.

—Te estás ensañando con ellos, Kalego. —bufó Sullivan, en un tonito agridulce. —Como ellos son los estudiantes reconocidos de Rebojii, no deberías ser tan quisquilloso. Todos los demonios tienen características diferentes.

El profesor pareció refunfuñar por lo bajo lo poco estricto que era el director, sin embargo, aceptó sin mucho reproche. Tsuna suspiró, recibiendo el papelito de la invocación, luego ladeó la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué pasaría si usaba ese papel? ¿podría invocar a una de esas bestias? Rebojii se acercó sigiloso a él, mientras Kalego hacía todos los preparativos para la invocación.

—Espero que no estés pensando en usarlo. —comentó Rebojii, flotando a su alrededor. —Si lo usas invocaras a un demonio, debido a que eres humano.

—Oye, Reborn, ¿cómo sabes esas cosas? —preguntó Tsuna, mirándolo sospechoso. — ¿Acaso usabas magia negra cuando…?

—No seas idiota, perdedor-Tsuna. —respondió él. —Escucha, haz el plan de Gokudera, de esa manera te dejaran en paz; nos sirve quedarnos, no sabremos como regresar si nos echan de la escuela. Por más fuertes que se hayan vuelto, el mundo de los demonios se los comerá vivos.

—Reborn…—una sonrisa genuina se apoderó de Tsuna, viendo a su tutor con satisfacción, después de todo sí se preocupaba por esas cosas.

—Además…—y hubo una risilla que trajo a Tsuna de vuelta a la realidad, ese era su tutor; el que mejor se acoplaba en esa escuela, el demonio que encarnó en humano: Reborn. —cuando lleguemos con el título de Rey de los Demonios, ninguna familia se opondrá a Vongola nunca más.

— _¡ESE ERA SU PLAN! _—gritó Tsuna en su mente, agarrándose la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Rebojii les proporcionó un papel, para que de esa manera pudieran hacer la finta. Gokudera fue el primero en pasar, Sullivan y Rebojii observaban desde atrás, Kalego de frente, sería difícil pasar desapercibida la caja en su mano. Gokudera se mordió el labio y sin más, echó el papel a volar junto a una voltereta rápida para que el profesor Kalego no lo notara, insertó el anillo de la tormenta en la caja Vongola, invocando a Uri. Kalego rechistó por lo bajo, demasiados movimientos para una invocación tan pobre… que nunca había visto.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Kalego, observando a Uri. Él le gruñó, erizando todo su pelaje. —Nunca vi algo semejante.

—No es _eso_, ¡es Uri! —rezongo Gokudera, buscando tomar al gato, un arañazo en la palma de su mano fue lo que recibió. — ¡Maldito seas!

Kalego pareció esperar algo, el castigo de las bestias por lastimar o desobedecer a sus amos, no obstante, lejos de eso, Uri comenzó una pelea con Gokudera, derribándolo para poder arañarle la cara. Una venita se hinchó en el rostro del profesor, otro estudiante ruidoso, pero a su suerte, Sullivan tenía cara de dejarlos en una clase normal. No tendría que soportarlos.

—El siguiente. —ordenó, ignorando a Hayato.

Tsuna dio pasos robóticos a la zona de invocación, estaba sudando en exceso. Si ese demonio se daba cuenta de que estaba usando una falsificación entonces… ¡se lo comería! Oh, por todos los cielos. No podía usar el mismo truco de Gokudera, porque Kalego ahora se había puesto a los costados, evitando así perderse algún detalle. Las manos le temblaban y la caja Vongola que contenía a Natsu amenazó con escapársele de las manos un par de veces. Algo, algo, algo que le permitiera afrontar esa situación. Pensó en su escuela, en las veces en que tuvo que afrontar algo similar.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? —preguntó Kalego.

El Décimo Vongola prendió el papelito dado por Reborn, le había puesto una huellita con su sangre, pero se extrañó al ver que en ese también había marcas. Seguro para disimular.

Oh, no.

Tsuna giró de inmediato a Reborn, este tenía una sonrisa poco reconfortante en su rostro, alzó su sombrero de brujo y le dedicó una mirada cómplice. ¡Había hecho algo! El sello comenzó a brillar de un intenso color rojo, entonces ante la atenta mirada de todos y, para la desgracia de Kalego, apareció el demonio invocado.

— ¿Me llamaste? —sonrió Opera, saliendo del círculo.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO INVOCASTE A ÉL!? —gritó Kalego, poniéndose azul.

* * *

**No sé si estén al corriente con el manga de Iruma, así que los pongo en contexto, Opera y Kalego eran compañeros de clase y, por decirlo de una forma, Kalego era el achichincle de Opera. Por eso no le gusta estar con él xD. **


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Nurgletes. **

— ¿P-Por qué salió él? —chilló Tsuna, con dos lagrimitas en sus ojos. — ¡Hiiii! ¡No me mates!

—No voy a matarte. —comentó Opera, pegando un brinco se convirtió en una especie híbrida, similar a un puma de color rojo pero con unas enormes alas de demonio con las que podía volar. —Seré tu compañero por al menos un año.

— ¿C-Compañero?

— ¡Es sorprendente, Décimo! ¡Pudo invocar a un demonio! —gritó Gokudera lleno de arañazos en la cara.

—_Gokudera-kun, no te pongas tan contento. _—pensó Tsuna. —P-Preferiría invocar a otro…—y sostuvo con fuerza la caja de Natsu en su mano.

—Sería contraproducente. —se metió Sullivan. —El contrato debe de durar al menos un año, si tratas de deshacerlo, morirán. No me dejes sin Opera-kun, por favor.

— ¿¡MORIR!? —gritó Tsuna, llorando. — ¡No puedo quedarme aquí un año!

—Está bien, Tsunayoshi-sama. —sonrió Opera, montándose sobre Kalego, para morderle la cabeza. Este parecía estar alegando pero nadie le prestaba atención. —Mi deber será protegerlo, no obstante, preferiría que me avisara antes de invocarme. Sería una pena dejar mis deberes a medias.

—Ya aceptó la idea. —murmuró el Vongola, sintiéndose derrotado. — _¡Ahh! ¡Todo es culpa de Reborn! _

— ¿No es grandioso, Tsuna? Invocaste a un demonio muy poderoso. Tomar esta escuela será bastante fácil. —comentó Rebojii.

— ¡Quedamos que usaría a Natsu!

—Nah. Natsu es muy lindo, seguro que te asignarían a una clase regular al verlo, pero ahora que has sacado a un alto nivel como Opera, estarás en la mejor clase.

—Lo tenías todo planeado. —murmuró Tsuna, agachando la cabeza.

—Tsunayoshi-sama. —llamó Opera, después de terminar de babear a Kalego. — ¿Podría deshacer la invocación? Estaba algo ocupado en estos momentos.

—N-No sé como hacer eso. —suspiró.

Después de que Kalego, muy gustoso, le explicara como deshacer la invocación, todo quedo en silencio. Gokudera de nuevo, perdiendo contra Uri, dejó que este se escapara a cualquier lugar, ya volvería como el gato irresponsable que era, en busca de llamas o regresaría por si solo a la caja al agotarse estas.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Kalego a Sullivan. —Recomiendo la clase de…

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Kalego-kun? —sonrió Sullivan. —Se quedará con mi querido Iruma-kun.

— ¿Eh?

—Fue pedido especial de mi nietecito. Está preocupado de que no puedan adaptarse correctamente con los demás demonios. —continuó.

— ¿Significa que estará en la mejor clase? —preguntó Rebojii.

—Sí, podríamos decir que así es.

— ¡Es la clase de inadaptados, de la que yo estoy a cargo! —reclamó Kalego.

Tsuna estaba mirando a Rebojii en señal de súplica, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en tomar clase con demonios, ese profesor daba muchísimo más miedo. Quizás los demás fueran mejores, podrían tomar alguna clase con ese profesor de cabello verde que se toparon a mitad del camino, parecía amigable, o con la profesora de cabello azul, lucía seria pero no daba miedo.

—Debieron comenzar desde ahí. —reprochó Rebojii. —Si es en la clase del profesor Kalego, estará bien.

— ¡No estés de acuerdo solo porque te convenga! —reclamó Tsuna, recibiendo un bastonazo en la cabeza al instante de gritarle.

—Mañana comenzaran desde temprano.

Gokudera y Tsuna se miraron preocupados, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

El día estaba llegando a su fin, los dos chicos parecían aliviados de al fin salir de la escuela pero, tampoco es que tuvieran mucha idea de donde quedarse; Reborn parecía el menos preocupado de ello, flotaba en su bastón de mago sin mucha preocupación, con león encima de su sombrero. A cada paso que daban, internándose al bosque, Tsuna sentía más miedo crecer dentro de él. Ni siquiera los bosques eran normales en ese lugar, daban unos escalofríos para morirte de miedo. Tuvo que aferrarse más de tres veces a Gokudera, quién también lucía nervioso.

— ¿Dónde dormiremos? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Humm… no tengo idea, no conozco este lugar. —contestó Reborn.

— ¡Ehh! ¿Solo nos trajiste a caminar en círculos? —preguntó Tsuna, molesto. Ya era de noche y el bosque comenzaba a formar siluetas en la oscuridad.

—No deberían confiarle todo a un bebé. —farfulló Reborn, haciendo un mohín. —De verdad.

—Actuar de forma inocente en esta situación…—reprochó Tsuna.

—Tranquilo, Décimo, Reborn-san. —pidió Gokudera, intercediendo en medio de ambos. —Podemos encender una fogata y comer algunos de los aperitivos que Opera nos ha dado antes de marcharnos, mañana podríamos volver y montar un campamento.

El sonido similar a un caballo se escuchó en la oscuridad, galopando, Tsuna y Gokudera se miraron horrorizados, recordando la leyenda del jinete sin cabeza que Yamamoto una vez les contó en una pijamada. Gokudera entonces se apresuró en encender la llama de la tormenta, alumbrando a su alrededor, Tsuna hizo lo propio con su propia flama. Los relinchidos se hicieron más fuertes y parecían avanzar cada vez más cerca de ellos.

— ¡Solo los estamos atrayendo, hiii! —chilló Tsuna.

—Tiene razón, Décimo. ¡Deberíamos correr! —gritó Gokudera.

— ¡Esperen, esperen, no corran! —la voz jadeante de alguien atravesó el bosque, poniéndole los nervios más de punta.

— ¡Cuando un demonio dice que no corramos, es el momento perfecto para hacerlo! —gritó Tsuna, emprendiendo la corrida. Reborn se quedó atrás sin decir nada, dejando que sus dos estudiantes se las arreglaran solos por desconfiados.

—Les dije que no corrieran. —jadeó Iruma, llegando a donde Reborn.

—Intente detenerlos pero no funcionó. —mintió el arcobaleno, brincando a la cabeza de Opera quién acompañaba a Iruma.

—Será mejor detenerlos antes de que anochezca más. —dijo Opera. —El bosque suele ser peligroso a estas horas de la noche. Yo iré, Iruma-sama, debería volver al carruaje.

—No… yo también estoy preocupado por ellos. —masculló.

—Están devaluando a mis estudiantes. —intervino Reborn. —Puede que sean humanos, Iruma, pero no son humanos cualquiera.

— ¿Eh?

—Él es el Décimo Vongola.

-.-

Era oficial, estaban perdidos. Tsuna dejó de correr luego de que le saliera sangre por segunda vez, debido a las caídas que se dio, Gokudera quien aún lo miraba preocupado también se dio cuenta que el bosque se había vuelto mucho más espeso. Sería complicado salir de ahí, aunque podían utilizar a su favor el hecho de que Tsuna podía volar con los guantes Vongola. Igualmente Gokudera con el Sistema C.A.I. podría moverse mucho más rápido para encontrar la salida.

—Deberíamos comer, Décimo. —dijo Gokudera, sentándose.

Tsuna lo imitó, revisando en la mochila que Opera le dio, las provisiones. Varias de ellas tenían ojos, tentáculos, y formas muy desagradables por lo cual el apetito se retiró de ambos inmediatamente.

— ¿Crees que Giannini nos esté tratando de traer de vuelta? —preguntó Tsuna, escuchando los murmullos del bosque.

— ¡Por supuesto, Décimo, no dude que ese idiota intenta remediar el error! —dijo Gokudera, buscando animarlo, pero Tsuna pudo percatarse de que su voz titubeó. —Además Spanner está con él, nuestro regreso será más pronto. Lo más probable es que si Irie está con ellos, para mañana ya estemos de regreso.

—Ojalá esto fuera un sueño. —suspiró Tsuna.

—Décimo...

—No he dejado de pensar que quizás alguien nos haya traído a esta dimensión, como en el futuro. —Tsuna se llevó una mano a la cabeza, preocupado. — ¿qué hay si los demás vienen? ¡Se los comerán!

—Espere, Décimo. —pidió Gokudera, buscando tranquilizarlo. —Lo mejor es no pensarlo demasiado, Reborn-san parece estar bien, por lo que a comparación del futuro, tenemos su apoyo total.

—Sí…—masculló Tsuna. Luego miró a todos lados. — ¿Dónde está Reborn?

—Es verdad, ¡no está! —espetó Gokudera. — ¡Debemos buscarlo…!

Un sonido comenzó a provenir de los arbustos, Gokudera y Tsuna se pusieron espalda a espalda, pues el sonido los rodeaba por completo. Gokudera pasó saliva, conectando las miradas con su Décimo recibió la aprobación de encender una de las llamas de la tormenta. La flama apenas iluminó unas partes del rostro de Hayato, debido a toda la negrura que los rodeaba, la poca luz solo hizo que los arbusto se removieran cada vez más fuerte.

Tsuna sintió que toda la sangre se le bajó de golpe y se le volvió a subir en menos de un segundo al notar las siluetas moviéndose a ellos.

— ¡Atrás! —gritó Gokudera, sacando _Flame arrow_.

—Solo los demonios mas valientes se internan a mitad del bosque en la noche. —comentó una voz de entre las sombras. Tsuna y Gokudera tuvieron que taparse la nariz ante la inmundicia que comenzó a olerse, se sentían vomitar. —Enfrentarse contra los Nurgletes, aceptaré su desafió.

— ¡No venimos a desafiar a nadie! —Tsuna dio una arcada, conteniendo el vómito. — ¡Nos perdimos!

—Cualquiera que pise el territorio de los Nurgletes no está desafiando. —siguió aquella voz, un coro de otras se unió, vociferando que era verdad.

Tsuna le dio una mirada rápida a Gokudera, este seguía sosteniendo el flame arrow, sin embargo, el brazo le tamblaba debido a la pestilencia. Incluso los ojos de ambos estaban llorosos. Tenían que salir de ahí, Tsuna tomó la caja de pastillas que estaba en sus pantalones, junto a los guantes Vongola; había aprendido todo este tiempo a portarlos casi cada que salía.

Tuvo que meterse la pastilla a presión, pues si abría la boca terminaría inhalando toda la pestilencia y le provocaría vomitar la pastilla. La llama en su cabeza iluminó un poco más que la de la tormenta, lo cual les permitió ver por primera vez a los sujetos con los que se enfrentaban; eran seres grotescos, bastante asquerosos de color amarillo pálido, con una sustancia pegajosa verde escurriendo por sus cuerpos. Dos enormes cuernos salían de cada uno de ellos, tenían un cuerpo amorfo, cubierto de heridas, bocas y erupciones, cada una más asquerosa que la anterior. La sangre se mezclaba con los fluidos.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? —al hablar Tsuna sintió que todo lo desagradable se colaba por su garganta.

—Son demonios. —Gokudera llevó su brazo disponible a su cara, para cubrir la boca y nariz. —Demonios pequeños, seres de pestilencia. Estudié de ellos cuando me interesé por los demonios a los doce años.

Tsuna sintió una gotita recorrer su cuello al enterarse de eso. Aunque eso no era lo importante, debían salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudieran.

—Vayámonos volando. —Tsuna tomó a Gokudera del brazo, jalándolo contra suyo, uno de sus guantes soltó las primeras flamas, sin embargo, varios de los demonios se echaron a ella, y otros cuantos comenzaron a jalar el cuerpo de ambos, derribándolos en el pasto seco.

— ¡Aléjense del Décimo! —gritó Gokudera, como pudo logró meter una nueva carga a su flame arrow. — ¡Tráguense esto, pestilencias!

La flama de la tormenta combinada con la de la nube hizo que el impacto fuera hacía varios, los Nurgletes tardaron nada en explotar, inundando el lugar de un olor todavía más desagradable. Tsuna aún en el hyper modo, se encargó también de los que lo atacaban, rompiéndolos por la mitad, salpicándose por completo de lo que creía que era una combinación de sangre y otro tipo de fluidos que no quería descifrar que eran.

Los Nurgletes restantes retrocedieron, pasmados por el poder de ambos.

— ¿Tiene alguna herida, Décimo? —preguntó Gokudera, preocupado.

—No, intentaron morderme pero solo lograron rasgar la ropa. —declaró Tsuna. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Algunos arañazos solamente. —Gokudera miró su brazo, uno había logrado encajarle sus dientes, lo cual significaba que en estos momentos su cuerpo podría estar contrayendo cualquier tipo de enfermedad. Necesitaba sacar a su querido Décimo de ahí antes de que fuera tarde.

Los Nurgletes no tardaron en volver a ellos, esta vez en una multitud mucho más monstruosa, Tsuna tomó del brazo a Gokudera, sobrevolando los cielos a la máxima velocidad que pudo. Los demonios no tardaron nada en apilarse uno sobre otros, buscando alanzarlos, las cantidades eran sorprendentes, no parecían querer dejar de salir. Tsuna estaba a punto de decirle a Gokudera que usara la flame arrow pero notó que este comenzó a ponerse a un tono casi blanco, sus ojos de pronto se habían vuelto morados de los alrededores.

— ¡Gokudera!

Tsuna voló, echándose al hombro a Gokudera, dejando a los Nurgletes atrás. Estos profirieron un terrible alarido que le hizo creer a Tsuna que eso no terminaría ahí. Sobrevolando el bosque se dio cuenta de que la carreta que antes escucharon se encontraba sobre un camino, el cual más a lo lejos conducía a un enorme castillo, sin preguntárselo mucho fue hacía él.

La carreta sin que se diera cuenta, comenzó a seguirlo a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Ahora sí, una disculpa oficial por no actualizar seguido. Me quede sin ideas para el fic. El manga de Iruma avanza a paso lento, justo como KHR en sus inicios por lo cual es bastante difícil crear un conflicto bien si no me dan a conocer a los villanos del mundo sobre el que estoy trabajando, digo, conocemos a Kirio pero no es suficiente. En fin, debido a que he estado leyendo el manga de Iruma la inspiración regresó en parte a mí, por lo que buscaré ocuparla lo más que pueda, dado a que este fic es de los pocos que tengo en el cual la trama no se ha complicado a puntos catastróficos. **

**Btw. Necesito decir que… ¡IRUMA ES LA REENCARNACIÓN DE TSUNA! ¡Olviden que se parece a Deku! ¡No, no…(bueno sí)… pero al leer el manga se darán una idea!**

**Si el autor de Iruma-kun no se basó en Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me la creo. Al menos hasta donde he llegado (el arco del parque de diversiones), válgame todo lo sagrado, he encontrado más de diez coincidencias, coincidencias fuertes. **

**Por cierto, el manga hace que ame mucho a Clara cada día que pasa. Pero Amelie es mi besto crush. **


End file.
